


Go-To Person (Podfic)

by dapatty



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) Mac likes being Veronica's go-to person, and Veronica's other kinds of person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-To Person (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go-To Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77483) by [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Go-To%20Person.mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:48
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122777.zip) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:48 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for [jenswildyears](http://twitter.com/jenswildyears).


End file.
